


It Feels Like Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First OC ayy, Flirting, Flirty Lance, Happy Ending, I'm happy with my alien OC, Jealous Keith, Keith shouts a lot, Langst (?), M/M, best space uncle coran, heck its the only thing im good at writing, klangst, supportive space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith really likes Lance. Like really likes. After a certain mission where they were able to rescue the Princess of an Alien planet, Keith loses the plot. Curse him and his loud mouth.





	It Feels Like Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> How does one write good

The Paladins of Voltron had recently received a distress signal from a nearby alien planet. Of course, they went to help, and it was the same thing as always. The Galra had taken over the planet and captured their leader, Princess Aphea. The planet was called Eopha (Lance tried his best to pronounce it, honestly), and it was beautiful. In a way, it was almost like Earth. Thick green forests littered with vines, small streamings cutting their way through. The alien's who lived there- the Eophians- weren't like any other alien race they had encountered before. In fact, just like their planet, they were very Earth like, meaning they almost looked just like Humans. Well, except for the fact they had elf like ears, bright colourful hair, and patterns dotted their skin to match their hair colour. Their eyes were large and alluring, and they stood taller than most humans, averaging around 6ft at least. 

Once the Paladins had landed their lions, they were escorted to the Palace, where many Eophians were gathered, murmuring between them selves. They all stopped as the Paladins walked through and made their way to the High King, Woethias. He seemed absolutely distraught, as did everyone else. 

"Ah, the Paladins of Voltron! It is so good to see you here!" The King rose from where he sat on his throne, a solemn smile gracing his face. The Paladins all smiled back, Shiro taking a step forward to greet the King.

"We're honoured to be here, your majesty. We received your distress call and came as soon as possible." Shiro spoke with a calm and confident tone. The other four nodded in agreement.

"My daughter, Princess Aphea, those bastard Galra took her from me, from us! Please, brave Paladins, get her back. We will forever be in your debt!" The King cried, falling to Shiro's feet and begging, the crowd of Eophians behind them gasping and falling to their knees too. 

"We will do our best, King Woethias. We will make sure she is safe." Shiro helped the King to his feet with a gentle hand, and soon turned back to the other Paladins. No words were exchanged between them, but they all knew what they had to do. 

-

Once they were all back and ready in their lions, they promptly took off from the ground and followed the coordinates that they King had given them. This is where they believed the Galra were hiding the Princess, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be an easy battle. 

"Right, that must be the base up ahead." Pidge called through her intercom, and everyone's gaze turned to the large hole in the side of the mountain, where Galra soldiers were patrolling. 

"Good spot, Pidge." Lance grinned, slowing his lion down. The others did too, until they were all stopped. They needed to think this through. 

"Okay guys, listen close. This isn't going to be an easy fight-"

"When are these fights ever easy?" Keith interrupted, scoffing a little. The team saw that he'd been a little more angsty recently, and this was no surprise to them.

"Keith, zip it. Pidge, use Green's cloaking ability to fly closer and see where would be best for us to attack first. Onces you've done that, Lance and Keith will fly in and attack. You two have great power together, and I need you two to work as a team for once. No arguing. Understood?" Shiro was quite frankly sick of the two constantly bickering; it's cost them before in battles, and this was a battle they couldn't afford to lose.

"Understood." The Blue and Red Paladin spoke in unison, and a sigh was heard through the intercom. No dount it was Shiro. 

"Hunk and I will leave our lions and get inside. Once the outside is clear, you guys can come in and help us too. I'm sure none of us will get a break from fighting this time around." 

"Yay, fun times." Keith groaned, watching as Pidge and Green flew forward and enabled their cloaking ability. After a swift round, her voice was heard through the intercom, loud and clear. The team followed instructions, and soon Lance and Keith were flying down towards the Galra base. Lance was ready to work as a team, but Keith was ready to do this himself. After all, he was much faster and cleaner than Lance, he could do this without his fellow Paladin. 

Keith rushed in a immediately fired at a group of Galra soldier, taking them out with a clean shot. The rest began to rush towards the Galra fighter ships, only to be taken out by a blast from Lance. The two managed to take them all out within a couple on minutes, and everyone else was able to land their lions and follow Shiro and Hunk inside. Once inside, they spilt up to try and find the Princess quicker. Keith, Lance and Pidge went in one direction, with Shiro and Hunk heading in the other. The base was weirdly empty for the Galra, and it kept Keith on edge the entire time.

His head was full of thoughts, distracting him from what he was actually meant to be doing. He only snapped back to reality when a hand grabbed his arm and forcefully threw him to the ground. When he sat up, he saw Lance had shot at a Galra soldier that would have easily killed him since he wasn't concentrating. However, he couldn't feel anything but anger towards Lance for this. 

"Jesus Keith, get your head back in the game. You could have died!" Lance yelled, holding a hand out for Keith to take. Of course, the Red Paladin ignored this offer of help, and pushed himself up from where he lay on the floor. 

"I would have been fine!" Keith yelled back, and Pidge was quicker to shove herself between the two, blocking their argument from going much further.

"You two, stop fighting! Keith, focus more. Lance, good job. Now we need to try and locate the Princess. You two fighting won't help us at all!" Pidge spoke in a harsh tone, and the two other Paladins were quick to obey her orders. The three of them rushed off down another corridor, encountering another group of soldiers. With no problem they were able to take them down. 

They came up to a large door at last, and they could hear voices coming from the other side. A deep male voice shouting was clear, and the pleading of a female voice could also be heard. No doubt that the Princess was in here. They looked around for a way to open a door, and Lance spotted a panel to the side of the door. Another one of those where you needed to be a Galra to open the door, shit. 

"Looks like you need a handprint thing again." Lance sighed out,looking towards the other two. When he looked towards Keith, he had an idea. "Hey, Keith, try use your hand. You're part-"

"Part Galra, I know. Don't remind me." He growled lowly as he walked up to the panel, taking in a deep breath as he pressed his hand against it. The scanner was swift to react and to his dismay, but the others luck, the door shot open, revealing the Princess.

"We've found the Princess guys, we need back up!" Pidge shouted into her intercom, the current Paladins rushing in and fighting off the Galra as best they could without Hunk or Shiro with them. Lance managed to take out quite a few with his sharp shooting, as was Keith. Pidge worked to untie the Princess, which was trickier than it first seemed. These Galra sure knew how to tie knots. 

Shiro and Hunk soon appeared at the door, helping Lance and keith take out the few remaining Galra that guarded the Princess. There were sure to be more soldiers heading this way any moment, and they needed to get out of there as quickly as they could. Shiro, Hunk, Keith and Pidge all rushed ahead, leaving Lance to help the Princess up and get her out of there safely. Lance was quite honestly stunned by the beauty of this alien Princess. Her hair was a strong blue which fell just below her shoulder, and the blue patterns of her skin were lighter, and scattered her skin like freckles. In her hair was a braid on the right side, and her hair was pulled back into a half up sort of do. Very princess like. Her eyes were just as alluring as ever, and she seemed smaller than most aliens. 

"Who are you?" The Princess asked as the six of them ran down the hall together, hand interlocked with Lance's. Keith could feel his blood boil at the sight, but he had to keep his cool, as they could still be in serious danger. If this were to distract him now, he could end up injured, or even dead. How dare she hold Lance's hand, that was his job. Well, it wasn't, but he sure wanted it to be. 

"Paladins of Voltron, we've come to rescue you." Shiro called out, the six of them hiding behind the corner as they checked to see whether the coast was clear or not. The Princess tripped as they stopped, falling straight into Lance's arms. The two of them both laughed at the event, and Lance carefully helped her back to her feet again. 

Keith could have exploded and killed her right there and then. But, he didn't, even if he really wanted to. The six of them were soon running off again, and made it back out to their lions in no time and with no problem. It seemed that this time the Galra were simply too slow to reach them. Princess Aphea went in Blue with Lance. Why couldn't she have gone with Shiro? The Galra base looked like it was about to cave in on itself, and they were glad to be out of there.

-

Soon enough they were back at the Eophian village, being greeted with cheers of joy and thanks. Lance helped lead the Princess back up to her father, the other four walking behind, being thanked by everyone they passed. The whole village was celebrating the return of their Princess. 

"Thank you, Paladins of Voltron! We Eophians are forever in your debt!" King Woethias was crying with happiness, as were many of the other aliens. It was a happy moment for everyone to enjoy. 

"It was no problem, your majesty. It's what we're for. If you ever need help again, feel free to contact us." Hunk grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. The Paladins all turned to look at one another, soon striking up a conversation between the five of them.

Four of them.

Keith seriously wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, so he simply stood there and listened, arms crossed over his chest and face sour. As they were chatting, a gentle hand was placed on Lance's shoulder. The Paladin's stopped their conversation as Lance turned to face Princess Aphea. She was timid, but the smile on her face was soft and thankful. Keith furrowed his brows and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Can they just get back to the dan castle already? He was tired and wanted to rest up. 

"I never got your name, Blue Paladin." Aphea admitted, her hands rested in front of her. Pidge nudged Hunk's arm and the two of them snickered. 

"The name's Lance, and it has been such an honour meeting you." Lance smirked, his flirty side coming out. He reached out for hand and took it in his, raising to his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. The Princess giggled and blushed at this gesture, and Keith rolled his eyes and sharply turned, not wanting to see anymore. He was going back to Red and no one could stop him. 

-

Keith sat himself down in Red, letting out a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. Red purred beneath him, and he rested his hand on the edge of his chair. A sad smile upturned his lips as he let himself relax for the first time that day. Red always knew how to cheer him up when he was feeling down; their bond was like no other. His mind wandered back to Lance, and how much he had these stupid feelings for him. He didn't know when he first realised he had feelings for Lance, but they were there, and they were strong. It scared Keith, he had never had such feelings for anyone. After telling Shiro about it, Shiro explained to him what they were.

He was 100% sure that Lance would never ever like him back. There were so many other people (and aliens) so much better suited for him. Keith didn't have a sense of humour, he wasn't quick witted, he couldn't flirt to save his life. He wasn't affectionate and had no clue how do deal with his feelings or others. Plus, Lance seemed so much more interested in that goddamn space princess. Red let out a low growl as the others approached and made their way into their lions, warning him that they were to head back to the castle now. 

Once they were back, they all went to do their own things. Lance went to chat with Coran; he often did this when he felt homesick or needed to talk about how he felt. Shiro went to go train some more- how he had the enegry, Keith didn't know- Hunk and Pidge went to help Allura with castle repairs again. Keith was left alone, and that was how it usually went.

When Keith finally decided to leave Red's side, he decided to head back to the 'Chill Room', which is what Lance had named it. All seemed well and he felt better in himself, and everything seemed to be working out for him. That is until he turned a corner, and walked straight into Lance. 

"Whoops, sorry Keith. Didn't see you there!" Lance grinned, straightening out his jacket. Keith frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, not knowing what to say or do around lance anymore. It usually just came out in bursts of anger. "Good work today, by the way. You totally wrecked those Galra soldiers! Ah, today was great. First, I'm not used as bait for once, and then I actually manage to save someone, and then I meet this gorgeous space princess-"

Something in Keith snapped, and he just exploded. 

"You know what Lance? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to do all that! You're nothing by yourself, you're the worst Paladin on this team!" The words just flew out of his mouth and he wasn't able to stop them. No, damnit it, that isn't what he wanted to say. He didn't even mean it, so why the fuck did he ever fucking say it? Lance's expression said it all, he was shocked and hurt. "Lance, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I know." Lance smiled solemnly, turning on his heel and walking back down the corridor, managing to hold back the tears for a short while before stopping in his tracks and letting out a harsh sob. Keith's heart shattered; he meant nothing of what he just said, and now he'd had definitely ruined everything with Lance. 

The Red Paladin rushed to Lance's side, resting a caustious hand on his friends shoulder. Lance flinched at the touch, the tears still falling down his cheeks, but didn't shove Keith away from him. Why did Lance think of himself in such a negative manner? Did the team really make him feel like this?

"Lance, I didn't mean any of that. I'm so sorry, I have no clue why I said any of that. I'm such an asshole, I'm so sorry." Keith was trying not to cry himself now. He never cried, especially in front of people, but he wasn't sure how much he could bottle it up much longer. 

"Do you know how much that hurt, Keith?" Lance spoke quiet, turning his head to look at the paladin beside him. Keith nodded and took in a shaky breath. "I think that to myself every single day, and to have someone finally say it out loud really fucking hurt."

"No, Lance, forget that I said that. You're needed on this team, you aren't the worst Paladin. You're amazing in every single way, I wish I could be more like you. I'm so sorry, I can't believe that I hurt someone I love yet again!" Keith did something he has never done before to anyone; he pulled Lance into a tight hug, holding him close. It shocked Lance that Keith would do such a thing, but he hugged back. It was a few seconds before either of them had realised what Keith said, but when they did, Lance was swift to pull back from the hug. 

"Keith, did you just- Did you just say you love me? What do you mean by that?" Lance asked, sniffling and wiping away his tears, a little smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Keith let out a small gasp as he covered his mouth with his hands, taking a small step back. Lance let out a low chuckle and wiped away the last fo his tears, grinning at Keith before him. 

"Oh my God, I have such a loud mouth." Keith groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Keith, what did you mean by that?" Lance asked again, taking a step towards Keith, before reaching out and removing his hands from his face.

"I guess... Oh who am I kidding, you know now. I like you. A lot. It's crazy I know, considering I'm always so horrible to you." Keith shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest again. This seemed to be a security thing for him, like it helped him feel better about himself.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?

Lance took in a deep breath and reached out for Keith's hand, taking it in his own and kissing the back of it, just as he did with the Princess. Except this was so much different. "The feelings mutal."

-

"What do you mean Rover got it?!" Lance screamed, Pidge doubling over in laughter, the little robot hovering next to her. Hunk was only just managing to keep his laughter under control. 

"He saw it all! You and Keith are a thing!" Pidge was howling with laughtyer at this point, so much so that she was wiping her eyes to rid them of tears. Keith was sat on the couch, face flushed with embarrasment. Shiro was sat next to him, a brow raised and a smirk pulling at his lips.

"So, you finally did it, huh?" Shiro nudged Keith's shoulder, earning a smack to the shoulder.

"Rover better delete that footage before I delete him from this universe!" Lance groaned, lunging forward to reach for the robot, only to trip and fall flat on his face. This sent everyone off in a fit of laughter, including Lance himself. Allura and Coran walked in soon after, confused as to why all the Paladins were crying with laughter.

"What has got all you so cheerful?" Allura asked, smiling at them all. 

"Lance and Keith got together!" Pidge yelled, soon tackled down by Lance, his hand pressed over her mouth.

"Got together?" Allura asked, confused yet again.

"They, you know, are dating?" Coran explained, pointing between the two and adding in a ton of hand movements in between. Allura silently replied with a simple 'Oh' and a cheeky smile to accompany it. 

It wasn't long before everyone started to get really sleepy, so they all headed back to their rooms for the night. A tough day of training was sure to follow tomorrow. Keith and Lance walked back to their rooms hand in hand, considering they were just practically down the hall from each other. They got to Keiths room and stopped, Lance giving him a gentle smile before letting go of his hand and walking off to his. 

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith called, his lips turned up into a grin. Lance stopped outside his door, returning the gesture.

"Goodnight, Keith." With that, he disappeared into his room, and that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write good


End file.
